User blog:1000ArrowMistre/Scout Championship
Introducing Ya, everyone! I'm trying to make a new blog game and totally failing in it! In this, 30 people No way it's gonna be full can nominate Scout Characters they like.(I will choose 2 at the Beginning) Everytime i will choose pairs of 2 Scout Characters to battle against eachother, and note 3 strong points of the character. Then, the voters can pick a character they like. However, some are forbidden, as listed: *Endou Kanon *Gouenji Masato *Hidetoshi Nakata Other Rules *Every scout character can be nominated once. *I will not accept IP Adresses/"Wikia Contributors". If you want to vote so bad, make an account. *If your Character isn't on the wikia yet, please make the page, including Hissatsu and Picture. *Please use the Japanese names for Characters. If you have the dubbed game and dont know the English name, or if the Japanese name isn't on the wikia, like Bert Neptune, please inform. *Everyone can vote only once per round. *You can also give a "Winning Vote". That means that you think that Scout will win the game, and then you'll automatically give your vote to that character in the next fight too. *A "Winning Vote" can only be given for 1 character per person. Example: If someone gives a "Winning Vote" to a character, no one can give their "Winning Vote" to that character anymore, but they can still regulary vote. *If there is a correct "Winning Vote", that user will be the "Grand Coach" of the game. Nominated #Red S: Round 2 #Red D #Gold: Round 2 #Rokkou: Round 2 #Yellow D #Decker #File: Round 2 #Miyasaka #Shiori #Nekketsu #Seita #Sutefuda: Round 2 #Sagamineta #Ootani: Round 2 #Nanokawa Mikoto: Round 2 #Sasu K: Round 2 #Captain #Fuuretsu Hayami: Round 2 #Byakko: Round 2 #Teruyami Mu #Toga Karen: Round 2 #Tamano Gorou #Virgo: Round 2 #Sagittarius: Round 2 #Matsubara #Yamafuda: Round 2 #Kappa #Yamino Kageto: Round 2 #Rakuda #Kaoru: Round 2 #Rex (Dub Name) KNOCKED OUT! #Gemini That was it! Round 1! God VS God! Kaoru matches George! *God Break / Strong Boost when given Holy Zone *Incredible Kick / Good Guard&Guts stats *Overused / Worth the scouting Kaoru: 6 George: 0 Winner: Kaoru! Round 2: What a breeze.. Who will be the fastest?! Miyasaka matches Furetsu Hayami! *Kazemaru's Teachling / Mysterious Speed guy *Fast Defender / Ahead of the strikers *Underrated / Less Appearance, yet so much comment Miyasaka : 0 Furetsu : 3 Winner: Furetsu! Round 3: Who's the darkest? Devil may bless them. Shadow matches Teruyami Mu! *Death Zone / Checkmate *High Kick stats / High Kick stats *Gouenji? / Who are you? Shadow: 3 Mu: 2 Winner: Shadow! Round 4: Enter of the Zodiac! Sago matches Gemini! *I don't feel like it Saggitarius: 3 Gemini: 2 Winner: Sago! Round 5: Juuni Tennou! Captain matches Karen! *Hard to find/Hard to find *Pirate/Powner girl *Juuni Tennou/Juuni Tennou Captain: 0 Karen: 3 Winner: Karen! Round 6: Do we know eachother? Gold matches Yellow D! *can gk/can gk *can df/can df *GOLD IS METAL/YELLOW IS ORANGE IS RED IS BROWN IS BLACK AND BLACK IS AWESOME Gold: 3 Yellow D: 0 Winner: Gold! Round 7: Let's play cards! A File matches Seita! File: 3 Seita: 0 Winner: File! Round 8: Let's play cards! B Nekketsu matches Yamafuda! Nekketsu: 5 Yamafuda: 9999999999999999999999999 Winner: Yamafuda! Break-round: We're on the half of the first round 8D! So let's take a break, and i'm asking if you could put in a picture of the scout that you like the most that has appeared until now~ And of course more people can go for one person/picture~! (Can go on until: 20 Janurai 2013) Round 9: I really dont have good pairings anymore Virgo vs Tamano Gorou *Vote for Virgo cuz shes cute *Vote for Virgo cuz shes awesome *Vote for Virgo cuz Tamano is annoying Virgo: 3 Tamano: 2 Winner: Virgo! Round 10: X Blast-Fan versus Tenkuu Otoshi-Fan~! Sutefuda Shuu matches Kazemaki Kappa! Sutefuda: 3 Kappa: 2 Winner: Sutefuda! Round 11: This is where it all began! Red S verses Red D! Red S: 4 Red D: 3 Winner: Red S! Round 12: Er(W)in vs Decker! Erin matches Decker Erin: 0 Decker: 0 Winner: ErWIN Round 13: Cute girls? Ootani matches Shiori! Ootani: 4 Shiori: 0 Winner: Ootani! Round 14: Fool vs Fool Matsuhara matches Sasu K Matsu: 0 Sasu: 5 Winner: Sasu! Round 15 & 16: Double battle! Saggy vs Byakko vs Rakuda vs Nanokawa You can vote for two people! Saggy: 1 Byakko: 3 Rakuda: 0 Nanokawa: 2 Last notes Enjoy the game, and keep the fun in it, everyone! Though it will never get succesful. Woah, no shit, Sherlock! (talk) 18:50, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts